A Mother love
by bunji the wolf
Summary: When Minato dieds and seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, Kushina is force to take care of Naruto by herself, but she afriad many will try harm her son, however, Kushina doesn't seem too happy about that! Dark Naruto fic
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto **

**Chapter One-It begins**

_**Konoha Hospital**_

"No you can't go I'm about to our baby." Kushina said begging her lover Minato Namikaze to stay by her side

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I have too the village needs me more then ever. Beside I'll come back I promise." Minato smiled

"You promise?" Kushina asked

Minato nod his head "I will always be there for you and of course for Naruto too, you and him are my pride and joy I will do anything to protect you two." Kushina kiss Minato the lips for a long moment before they broke their kiss.

"I'll be back I promise Kushina. I will always be there for you and Naruto." Minato left the Hospital into battle as tonight was a special night the night of Naruto birthday the night the Kyuubi attacked the village for unknown reason.

"Please come back to us Minato I don't what would I do if I had to raise Naruto on my own." Kushina sigh but she so groan in pain her stomach was hurting, Naruto was ready to be born.

The Doctors and Nurses all helped Kushina give birth to Naruto which was painful; she never felt such pain in her life. Kakashi was there to help Kushina being he was a good friend of Minato and Minato was his sensei, and Jiraiya was there also there to see his Godson is born.

"Push, push, push Kushina." The Doctor

"I'm trying it hurt so much this little guy really wants to come out bad!" Kushina yelled

"Now Kushina calm down all this yelling won't help you or the baby now calm down and push with all your might." Jiraiya said

Kushina nodded took a short break she sigh knowing she was going to go through this only ones having one baby was good enough especially giving birth to one was a pain in the ass.

**Outside Konoha in the hidden forest close by the village**

Minato fought Kyuubi with all his might while Konoha ninja kept the beast busy keeping the demon at bay, Minato surprise attack Kyuubi while riding on top of Gamabunta head. Use Reaper deal seal on the demonic fox ripping it soul out from it body into Minato being sealing away the evil charka within his body, giving all the good charka within his own son, Naruto Uzumaki.

Minato drop to the ground hard he died with a smile on his face as his last words he whisper was "Forgive me…Kushina…Naruto I wasn't able to keep my promise…I love you…both…goodbye."

**Konoha Hospital**

"What a handsome baby boy you got there, Kushina hard to believe that my Godson now I feel even older now." Jiraiya laughed along with Kushina and Kakashi.

"My baby boy he looks so much like Minato." Kushina chuckle

"Yeah that true, but I bet he's a lot like you tough and strong and have a good heart." Kakashi said

"My baby boy Naruto Uzumaki I'll protect you always." Kushina smile at her son

But sadly shortly after Kushina, Jiraiya and Kakashi was inform that Minato had died in battle using the reaper death seal in order to defeat the Kyuubi, sealing half of the Kyuubi inside. Naruto soul sealing the good charka within Naruto, Kushina after hearing this, Kushina heart broke into pieces.

Minato didn't keep his promise at all however, Kushina still had Naruto that all she care about this moment "Don't worry Naruto mommy here for she'll always be here for you."

Two weeks later after recovering in the Hospital, Kushina was holding her in her arms returning to home as dawn came. Kushina was fine walking home by her self when Sarutobi asks if she needed anyone to watch over her, Kushina decide she won't be needing any help at all.

She was a strong woman and will do anything to protect her son from anyone or anything.

While returning home in an ally short-cut to her home where Minato and her lived together, Kushina encounter a thug who's goal was taking the life of her son, Naruto Uzumaki. The man had a large hammer in his right hand.

"Hand over the little brat or else." The Thug said

"Never." Kushina glare at the Thug with serious angry eyes

"Have it your way Miss." The Thug rush over to Kushina punch her in stomach still haven't recover from that spot, Kushina was on her knees. The Thug took Naruto away from her putting Naruto down on the ground ready to smash the boy into pieces.

'_No I can't let this happen.' _Kushina thought

'_**Mommy, mommy help me he's going to kill me.'**_

'_NO! I won't let him hurt you baby I promise.' _Kushina eyes widen in shock she wasn't sure if that was Naruto that spoke to her or was she slowly going crazy due to her mental breakdown losing Minato which force Naruto to live a life without a father.

Kushina quickly got up on her feet she grab the hammer from the man and smash him with it, knotting the man on the ground coughing up blood.

"No please don't I'm sorry I was pay to kill him please don't kill me!" The Thug beg for his life

'_**Mommy don't listen to him he tried to kill me, kill him mommy kill him!'**_

"Ahhh!" Kushina yelled as she brought the hammer on the man face, which crack the man skull the man bleeding from the mouth as blood came out from his eyes. the man then try to crawl away, but Kushina walked over slowly laughing like a psychopath her eyes widen with joy.

"Oh dear God don't please sto-

**BAM…BAM…BAM…BAM…BAM…BAM!**

Over and over and over again and again and again the sound of the hammer hitting the thug face destroying his face even though the man was dead, Kushina keep hitting him over and over again you couldn't tell who it was no more.

Blood was over Kushina clothed and her face she drop the hammer and spoke in a motherly tone "Oh my, my, my, what have I done it seems I over did it silly me." Kushina walked over to the now crying Naruto.

"Shh shhh shhh now, now don't cry honey mommy here for you, she'll always be here for you. She'll protect you from anyone mommy promise you're my special, special little boy Naruto." Kushina smiled

For what Minato doesn't know what horror he had unleashed in this world what horror he had created giving his life to save the ones he loved. For the next thirteen years Kushina and Naruto has nothing, but a hard tough life with no one to protect them while Kakashi on mission, the Third Hokage busy with his paper work and Jiraiya had disappear somewhere.

Kushina was alone to raise her only child Naruto Uzumaki with the village stare down on the boy with hateful eyes.

However Kushina being the mother she was nobody dare to harm her boy and lived.

**Next Time-Blood waves**

Kushina Uzumaki like Pamela Voorhees Jason mother, Naruto will meet his father at all, Minato died sealing the nine tailed within him at birth, this brought Kushina to the edge of madness, Kushina has a spilt personally the mother side and her normal self.

More on this story will show itself to you sooner or later

Pairing-

NarutoXWhoever you want him to be with

later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13****th**** or****Halloween**

**Chapter Two-Blood waves**

_**Konoha thirteen years later**_

Thirteen years of living her life with son alone taking care of him feeding him clothed him teaching him, everything these is about life and what it means to be a ninja. Kushina raise her son well Naruto became a young handsome young man who goal is very simple to reach the title his father once hold becoming Hokage.

Naruto was silence child he never speak when he's around the other child or adults, but he does talk around Sarutobi, Kushina and Kakashi. Naruto was a very protected child around his mother, Kushina ever she see or hears someone bad mouth about her son or try anyway to harm him.

Someone loses an eye or an arm or even worst their life…

Naruto didn't know the right and wrong of killing or protecting someone you've loved dearly to Naruto eyes his mother wasn't a killer at all, she was only trying to protect her son.

**Sarutobi offices **

Kushina Uzumaki walked inside Sarutobi offices wearing white shirt over her shirt was a long black dress, Kushina walked inside the room smiling at the old ninja.

"You summon me Sarutobi-san?" Kushina ask in a motherly voice

"Ah, Kushina just the mother who, I want to speak with alone." Sarutobi said as he rose out from his chair turning his back looking outside the window.

"Yes. What seems to be the problem today are the Genin exams I hope Naruto do well I know he will, my boy is strong and he's smart." Kushina smiled

A smiled that brought Sarutobi to feel a cold hand touching his spine behind that friendly smile was something evil about it "Yes. Of course he is the pride and joy and he is your son Kushina, Naruto had come a long way and I'm sure the boy will pass the test and have a team of his own."

"Yes. He will so what bring you to summon me today, Sarutobi?"

"It's you Kushina a few weeks back, you broke a man hand arm because bad mouth Naruto, and one week ago you cut off the same man's right hand off with a kitchen knife." Sarutobi stare at Kushina.

Kushina open her eyes slowly showing her true eyes angry eyes "Because he tries to harm my son, nobody hurts my boy and gets away with it. I'm trying my best to be a great mother but those fools those bad people thinking ways of hurting my baby when his mommy is not around to protect him."

"Naruto is growing up Kushina he's not going to be your baby boy forever you know that." Sarutobi sigh

"I know that but even if Naruto is old and gray he's still my baby boy and I will protect him no matter what." Kushina close her eyes and reopen them as they change from angry eyes to kind peaceful eyes of a mother's.

"Well I must be on my way I must make some dinner for Naruto tonight." Kushina walked while humming a song.

"I was hoping talking to her would calm her down a little already I'm trying not have Kushina thrown in jail because of her…motherly love for Naruto. She killed 19 people with seven years, hurt eight last month and 24 hours ago we found a man body with missing head." Sarutobi sigh "I really hope Kushina will return to her old self I really hope so."

_**Uzumaki Resident **_

Kushina was in the kitchen cooking dinner for both her and Naruto, waiting for her son to return home so she can give one big nice dinner for passing the Genin exams. What Kushina was cooking was BBQ ribs, Mack & cheese, Ramen, Ham, Kushina was making a huge dinner for her son. She easily got the work done very quickly with her shadow clones.

Once the door open up, Kushina gasp knowing it was Naruto as the sound of Naruto sighing was heard.

"Welcome home honey!!" Kushina yelled with joy

Naruto only walk past her with a frown on his face, Naruto walk inside the dinning room and sat at the table looking sad as if this whole day was blown.

"Honey what wrong why you are sad?" Kushina ask her beloved son wrapping her arms around him.

"I didn't make it mom, I fail the test I did my best but…I couldn't do it I'm sorry mommy I fail." Naruto lower his head feeling horrible.

"Fail or not you did your best that all that matter baby, now let eat dinner shall we?" Kushina smile at her boy, Naruto couldn't help but smile back feeling better about him self because of the hope that his mother brings to him.

Naruto remember her words that give him hope '_If you don't success try and try again never give up.'_

While eating their dinner, Kushina spoke "Naruto honey what happen what made you fail the exams?"

Naruto was silence at first for a while "I pass the shadow clone test thanks to your training mom, but I fail the written test there five questions, I pass the first four, but the fifth one got me. The question was if was if you so happen met the Kyuubi what would you do, A-kill it, B-be friend with, C-do nothing and D-all of above. I didn't answer it so I fail." Naruto sigh

Kushina smile at her son from afar "Who gave you the test?"

"Iruka-sensei was going to give me the test, but Mizuki-sensei gave me a different one it this one was special for me I didn't understand what he mean by that."

"That okay honey I'm sure you'll pass it next time don't you worry I'm sure you've pass it for sure, now if you excuse me honey mommy has to go visit an old friend of hers. I'll be back honey don't stay up too late watching cartoons okay Naruto?" Kushina walked over to her son kissing him then she rubbing his hair making the boy laughed "Okay mom I got it Heh." Naruto grin

"That's my boy." Kushina left home leaving Naruto alone within the house knowing he'll be just fine after all she has her shadow clones to watch over him.

While Naruto enter the kitchen cleaning the dishes and cleaning the table like a good boy, Naruto notice while he was washing the dishes the kitchen knife was missing the big one, the one Kushina usual uses when cutting up the ham, poke or any other type of meat, with that knife in Kushina she is able to cut anything no matter how hard it was, Kushina is able to cut through like a hot knife through butter.

"Oh well, mommy must have it case one tries to attack her I feel sorry for them already." Naruto joke around about this, but then Naruto started to think about this knowing how his mother acts when someone disrespect for make fun or even try anything to make Naruto feel bad.

"Oh crap." Naruto said now knowing what his mother was up too.

_**Sarutobi offices**_

BAM!

One of the Jounin had burst into Sarutobi offices "Sir. It Naruto had stolen one of the secret scrolls."

"What!" Sarutobi was shock

"A team of Anbu had spotted him leaving the village, he last location was the hidden forest." The Jounin said

"Very well sent a team and find him."

"Yes sir." The Jounin vanish into poof of smoke

"That can't be Naruto, I know him he's not the type to be doing something like this if Kushina finds out…oh there will hell." Sarutobi sweat drop "Too late." Sarutobi looked down from his offices to see Kushina hoping from rooftop to rooftop holding a big kitchen knife in her right hand.

**Hidden forest**

"Those fools didn't see it coming heh lord Orochimaru will be helping I got a hold of the secret scrolls." The fake Naruto laughed

"What are you doing out here…honey." Kushina motherly voice spoke

The fake Naruto jump with surprise seeing that, Kushina was there right behind with her arms behind her back "Oh it you."

"Naruto-Kun what are you doing here out honey?" Kushina asked her son once again

"I-I-I'm training so I can become stronger." The fake Naruto lie

Kushina stare at him she could easily read him so well this wasn't her boy at all his didn't look tried as he was when he got home and for starter why did Naruto steal the scrolls of secret and also Naruto never gotten his headband at all.

But Kushina play along for now "Oh honey, now why don't you return the scroll back to Sarutobi-san and we can do home I know you want to become Hokage like your father, there are many step you must go through to become Hokage." Kushina smile

"Oh course yes mother." The fake Naruto nodded

Kushina turn her back quickly before the fake Naruto saw the knife in her hand.

'_Tsk fooling this bitch is easy.'_

'_**Mommy that's a fake that not the real me kill him kill him mommy kill him for me.'**_

'_Don't worry honey mommy will.'_

Then when the fake Naruto was about to attack Kushina from behind, Kushina open her eyes showing her true eyes the angry eyes. Before he knew what has happen, Kushina quickly slash at him with the kitchen knife as the fake Naruto poof in smoke showing his true form it was Mizuki.

"Gahh you bitch you cut my fucking right arm off ahhh shit!" Mizuki scream in pain

Kushina chuckle "Oh I did I wouldn't dare harm my own son however, a faker I do whatever the hell I want. You made my son fail the test you cheat you made your own test for him. And now I'm going to make you pay Mizuki."

"Plan on killing me?" Mizuki said

Kushina shook her head "Oh no I have something better then killing you I could easily cut you to piece. You and those blind fools don't understand at all my son is the not the Kyuubi the Kyuubi is seal within soul the Kyuubi cannot come out Naruto is the one who saved us and yet you want to killed him, my son my only true joy in my life and you wanted take that away?"

"Because he is the nine tailed fox you dumb bitch!" Mizuki yelled

Kushina eyes widen she grew sick of Mizuki bad mouth about her son, she grab his left hand and cut off his pointing finger off "This little piggy went to the market." Kushina said in her motherly tone with a smile only a mother can do.

"Gahhh!" Mizuki screamed

"This little piggy stayed at home." she cut off his middle finger while chuckle

"No more please!" Mizuki beg Kushina to stop

"This little piggy had roast beef." She cut off another finger

"Oh god fuck okay ok I'm sorry!"

"This little piggy had none." Kushina cut off Mizuki ring finger

"Somebody HELP ME!!!"

"And this little piggy went WEE! WEE! WEE! All the way home." Kushina cut off Mizuki pinky and his thump

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!"

"Aw no more piggish." Kushina smiled she drop Mizuki help she look down at his feet "Oh look more piggy." She chuckle while holding to her kitchen tightly ready cut off more piggy of Mizuki.

"Kushina STOP!" A voice yelled

Kushina gasp she turn around changing her crazy look to her motherly look "Oh Sarutobi-san I found Mizuki posing as Naruto trying to blame my son for something he didn't do, oh and you brought Naruto too." Kushina smile seeing her son right behind Sarutobi.

'_**Mommy stop it no more killing Mizuki had already had his punishment.'**_

'_Yes baby of course.' _Kushina listen to the voice in her head that sound just like Naruto's voice.

"What will you do with Mizuki?" Kushina ask Sarutobi

"We will handle this, it seem that Naruto did past the test Mizuki change Naruto test score. Naruto is now a Genin you may go home now we'll handle this." Sarutobi said

Kushina nod her head before she went over to Naruto Kushina turn around looking at Mizuki who was very afraid of Kushina "See ya around Mizuki and tell friends that are jail they better think twice before coming back to Konoha, if you do I'll waiting to cut more of your piggy."

"Kaa-san are sure your okay you got blood on your face." Naruto said

"Oh my." Kushina gasp

"Here let me take care of that." Naruto took out a small white cloth and help clean his mother face "There all better."

"Thank you honey now let go home." Kushina grab Naruto left hand as the mother and son return back to the village, as Sarutobi and his Anbu looked over at Mizuki.

"Sir we were lucky we made it on time." Spoke the bear mask Anbu

"Indeed however, Mizuki is lucky he only his hands cut off. I hope there will be no more trouble and the Chunin exams are coming soon."

"Yes and if Naruto is seen getting beat up or almost killed by other ninja from a different land then-

"I really hope that doesn't happen you know how deadly she can be, a mother love is the most wonderful thing in the world but also it can be the most dangerous thing ever." Sarutobi said

"Yes of course, Rain, Sand, Grass, Mist, Rock, Cloud all are coming to our village and many feudal lords as well, if any of them cross Kushina path. I pray they get off easy like Mizuki did." Spoke the bear mask Anbu

"Yes I hope so."

_**Uzumaki resident **_

"See I told you've you can do it Naruto." Kushina said

"Yeah you were right mom I did make it now I feel silly." Naruto stuck out his tongue

"Here Naruto I want you to have this I made this mask for you." Kushina then over hand an orange box to Naruto from the kitchen she had kept in secret for him.

"For me a mask cool didn't know you make masks Kaa-san?" Naruto was surprise

"I don't what for reason I just did took me about four weeks to make this mask for you Naruto and only you."

"I wonder what kind mask it is." Naruto thought to himself

A new beginning of something horrible or good or both who to say who to know, Naruto has his test he's now a Genin and tomorrow he will be become apart of a team. Another step for him to become Hokage just like his father Minato however, can Naruto reach his dreams with or without his mother or Sarutobi help, and Kushina keep killing for the sake of her son and what kind of type did Kushina made for Naruto?

_**Next Time-Blood wave part 2**_

_**What kind of mask did Kushina made for Naruto?**_

A-Jason Hockey Mask

B-The Shape Masks aka Michael Myers mask (remake version of the masks)

C-A Fox face Anbu masks

If Naruto gets the Hockey mask then this story Naruto will be that of Jason Voorhees, if Naruto get the Shape Masks he'll become Michael Myers. And if Naruto gets the Anbu masks he'll be more like Kyuubi.

Naruto will be wearing that voted masks through the wave arc until the Chunin exams finals when he's around everyone.

_**The Pairing**_

Kushina-5

Tayuya-1

Fem Haku-1

Tsunami-1

So far it seems Kushina is ahead of the three selected

Later everyone the lemon between mother and son will happen somewhere in the Chunin exams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13****th**** or****Halloween**

**Chapter Two-Blood waves part 2**

While running through the village, Naruto bump into a villagers along the way he didn't mean to bump into the person, but he was in a rush so Naruto was about to say he was sorry for bumping into the person but.

The person whom he bumps into was an Uchiha he wasn't any of the higher or known ranks of any Uchiha, just a normal Uchiha. Naruto has some information about them hearing from his mother one time if he ever crosses an Uchiha path, get out of there quickly or if he or she uses their Sharingan best not to look them in the eyes.

When the unknown Uchiha shown his Sharingan to Naruto, Naruto look at the Uchiha feet and poke him right in the eyes with his fingers. Naruto there ran away to the forest there the unknown Uchiha follow the young ninja chasing after him hoping to teach the little boy a listen.

By the time Naruto made it the forest, Naruto was attack by the unknown Uchiha. The Uchiha then punch and kick Naruto like he was a beaten dog everyone in the village knew who Naruto was and who child he was born from the son of the fourth Hokage.

Most Uchiha respected Naruto mother and his father, but other didn't Kushina was friends with Itachi and Sasuke mother Mikoto Uchiha. The Uchiha beat Naruto nearly to death the young 12 year old boy was spiting out blood from his mouth, his nose was broken and he had a large black eye on his right eye and yet Naruto didn't give up.

Naruto would try and bite the Uchiha on the leg, but the Uchiha then would kick Naruto off him sending the young boy flying to a tree.

"Time to finish you off kid you should better then disrespect an Uchiha. Know your place kid I know of you Uzumaki, but I won't let some Hokage son live and tell about this. You should have said you were sorry and bow down to the most powerful clan in all of Konoha, you nothing, but a piece of trash!" the unknown Uchiha said

Before the Uchiha was about to finish Naruto off but then Naruto disappear in a poof of smoke.

The Uchiha gasp "What the hell a shadow clone how when did he?" before the Uchiha knew before it hit him.

**BAM!**

Naruto came out of nowhere with a big ass brunch of wood hit the Uchiha in back of his head as the Uchiha dropped his knife, Naruto grab the combat knife seeing at it...Naruto was silence for a moment then he turn and saw the crawling Uchiha crawling away from him.

Naruto walked over to the Uchiha and turn him over he sat on the man chest and spit in the Uchiha face "Your going to pay what you did to her." Naruto said as he put the knife closer to the Uchiha eyes "Your going to pay what you did to my mother all of you every single Uchiha your all going to PAY!"

"W-what are you talking about kid?" the Uchiha spoke

"Don't play dumb I was there I was there...I was there when you cut her I was there when you over power her when you beat her because she was protecting ME! I'm gonna cut you like you CUT MY MOTHER YOU PUT HER IN A COMA YOU SICK FUCK!" Naruto brought the knife to the Uchiha throat at first, but then he stop took the knife away from the Uchiha throat as Naruto stab the Uchiha in the left eye with the combat knife.

Naruto cut out his eyes very, very, very, very slowly making him suffer every bit as his mother did he wanted this Uchiha to suffer even more so. A smile grew on Naruto face a sick twisted smile of joy and pleasure Naruto eyes slowly turn malice red.

"I did for you mommy I'll kill you I'll protect you like you protected me." Naruto chuckle a little as his chuckle turn into laughter of pure evil.

"Kill…Kill…Kill…Ma…Ma…Ma…Chu…Chu…Chu…Ha…Ha…Ha." Naruto said

_**End of Naruto dream**_

_**Uzumaki resident Naruto bedroom second floor**_

Naruto eyes shot up in shock, Naruto got up from his bed holding his head "That damn dream again…that didn't happen to mom she always protected me and yet why do I have those nightmare as if they were real? Why do I feel such rage for the Uchiha they never harm me even though they do look at me the wrong way."

Naruto ball his hands into fists was this dream a warning or something else a small sight of the future? Naruto hope not tomorrow he will have his own team and also his very first mission with his team, Naruto pray to God his mother would be fine without her.

Naruto look over at his desk over there two masks that his mother mad for him, one a Fox face mask which she uses to wear when she was in the Anbu with Minato, however, as time past the mask got old and broken so she fix it up just for her son, the second mask was a Hockey Mask it wasn't any normal America Hockey Mask.

Kushina told Naruto she found an old tracker ninja mask which was broken the mask was in two, there was a large crack down the middle. Kushina took the piece and put them back together using her charka as glue making the mask unbreakable by any heavy type of attack. This mask was made to protect the face and protect the face it shall, Kushina drill holes in the mask more then twice and cut big holes for the eyes, she then spray it snow white.

And with a finishing touch Kushina add two quick line marks on the mask cheeks making the mask very scary and yet the mask was very kickass. Naruto loved it he loved both masks and decide he will wear the mask everyday a different on a different day.

However, tomorrow would be Friday the 13th since Naruto birthday was three days ago on the tenth, Naruto lad back down on his bed quickly going back to sleep. As it started to rain outside as lighting flash and thunder crash, Naruto slept peacefully like a new born baby in his sleep he whisper the words.

"Kill…Kill…Kill…Ma…Ma…Ma…Chu…Chu…Chu…Ha…Ha…Ha."

Which means kill ma kill telling Kushina to kill.

Elsewhere down below under Naruto bedroom, Kushina bedroom the beautiful mother wasn't asleep at all. Awake she was resting well she was not staring outside watching it rain down, watching it lighting and thunder, holding a bloody kitchen knife in her left hand.

On the floor was a huge amount of blood as on the floor in the hallway a mask ninja from leaf was on the ground dead his eyes were both red knowing he was a Uchiha, Kushina now know she didn't have a liking to the Uchiha clan, eight years ago.

Itachi Uchiha left the Uchiha clan due to a mission given to him by his father was mission it was Itachi could not do it, Itachi had his reason for that it was a good reason enough to leave his clan for eight long years the boy has not return home.

"So the Uchiha think they can sent one of their own and try to sneak inside my home without me knowing? They are getting more stupid every year." Kushina stare at the knife while frowning "My baby I won't let them hurt nobody will hurt you, I promise to myself and to you Minato. Naruto you're my special, special little boy." Kushina smile as he grab the dead Uchiha body and drag it down the hallway to somewhere into a secret room there in the secret room.

The sound of a chainsaw was heard moment later, Kushina let the secret room carrying a black trash bag as she toss it into the Uzumaki trash can. Kushina walked back inside her house took off her clothed and head inside the shower as if nothing happen whatsoever.

**The very next day**

**At the school it was start raining outside**

Naruto wore a rain coat with a hood over his head as Naruto walked inside the classroom, Naruto lift his hood as everyone eyes widen when they saw Naruto wearing the Hockey Mask. Naruto lift the mask showing his face to everyone.

"Oh it just you." Kiba said

"What?" Naruto asked

"Nothing Naruto just we thought you were some killer from those old horror movies."

"Sorry about that everyone." Naruto chuckle

Naruto sat beside Ino and Shino his two best friends and Shino and Naruto go away back, being that he was the first person Naruto ask to play with at the playground, Shino agreed and the two became great friends. And Ino was Naruto first crush before Naruto had feeling for Sakura but that soon died, Ino and Naruto were close friends and anyway around to help Kushina.

"Where ya get that Naruto?" Ino asked

"My mother give it too back because I pass the Genin test." Naruto said with a sigh

"What wrong?"

"Nothing it been raining since last night." Naruto sigh

"They say it's going to rain for awhile." Shino said

"How long is it going rain?" Ino asked

"All this week rain it seem mother earth needs a drink." Shino said in a calm tone

"Yeah, oh well." Naruto and Ino both said at the same time

"I hope we're on the same team." Naruto hoped

"Yes I agreed it is better for a team to work out well if they know one another since childhood." Shino said

"Agreed." Naruto said with a small smile

_**Moment later**_

Inside the classroom three hours later

Ino, Naruto and Shino all became team seven all bored to death beside Shino, Naruto was switching masks to wear for today and Ino was listing to her IPod while reading a small book only for girls to read only.

"Shino how long we been here?" Naruto asked while wearing his Fox face mask

"Three hours and five minutes Naruto-Kun." Shino said while looking at the classroom clock

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" Naruto sigh

Then the door of the classroom open up as it was Kakashi Hatake reading an orange book "Oh sorry about that everyone I had to help an old lady in the rain."

"Yeah whatever you say Kakashi-sensei." Ino said while knowing from Naruto Kakashi is always late for everything.

"Now it is time for everyone to get to know one another." Kakashi said

"Um Kakashi-sensei, Me, Shino and Naruto already know each other since our childhood so there nothing to talk about."

"Okay then tells me your goal, your dislike and any new dream then?" Kakashi said

Naruto was the first start off.

"My likes are my mother whom I like dearly my two best friends Shino and Ino, and what I hate are people who for some reason always look at me the wrong way and of course bullies. My dreams well everyone my number one dream is."

"Become, Hokage." Ino spoke in a annoy tone in her voice as Shino said it in his normal creepy tone

"Okay your next Ino." Kakashi said with a sigh

"You guys already know my name well my likes are helping my father with the family business I love Naruto and Shino there my two best friends beside a certain forehead girl." Ino chuckle "I love them as if they are my brothers, I respect Kushina-Sama she visited my family flower store everyday helping my father and mother with selling flowers. My dreams are to become the number one strongest female in the world and marry the man I love! What I hate is bullies people who don't understand my brothers at all and people who don't respect the life of nature." Ino spoke her likes, dreams and dislikes.

"Well you have a strong dream Ino never give up you shall have it in the end, Okay you Shino."

"…My likes are Naruto-Kun and Ino-Chan their my best friends and more like my own brother and sister, Naruto Uzumaki was the very first person who wanted to form a friendship with me at the age of five my father allow this to happen, ever since then Naruto has become a powerful alley, my dreams I hadn't really thought about them there are so many thing to dream of. And my dislikes are…I don't recall too have anything…to hate at all." Shino spoke in his creepy yet calm tone.

'_Well so far this team shouldn't be a problem so far this team is a family, but let see how far this family stay together during a mission in waves?' _Kakashi thought to himself knowing he'll protect the three children with his life or else Kushina will kill him seriously Ino father would be piss off and Shino father as well.

Kakashi sigh but he then smiled under his mask "Okay everyone today we start our very first mission."

"What really wow." Ino said

"Yeah I know our first mission is will be protecting an old man back to his village which is the village hidden in the mist in the land of waves." Kakashi explain their very first mission.

'_This should be fun.' _Naruto thought to himself as he switch to the Hockey Masks

'_Great to a village where there is water everywhere in the middle of a rain storm!' Ino thought_

'_This should be a perfect training to test my bug's ability in the water.' _Shino thought

Once Team seven had left Konoha after telling their family they will be gone and also will be looked after by Kakashi Hatake. Kushina was all alone inside the Uzumaki house cleaning the house like she does everyday wishing Naruto good luck and have a great time on his journey in waves.

Kushina was going to have her own little journey also having a little talk with the Uchiha about their problem trying to assassinate Naruto and her at night or early in the morning. There was one Uchiha Kushina trust like a sister Mikoto Uchiha.

Kushina was hoping Mikoto wasn't home because while Naruto is gone to waves, Kushina is going to fix the Uchiha little problem with the Uzumaki all of them every single one of them…with style.

_**Next Time-Blood waves part 3 **_

**_The story will get more bloody later then okay everyone_**

**_And Naruto little dream was it a small hint of the future of the Uzumaki or was it all part of Naruto mind oh don't worry Naruto will snap just like Kushina already is. Naruto will snap in the end of the waves arc which is two more chapter or three oh how this story roles._**

**_Pairing_**

**_Kushina-is the winner of the highest votes_**

**_But still the pairing is NarutoXKushinaXHakuXTayuya_**

**_Why Tayuya and Haku?_**

**_Because Haku is a very nice girl and will protect the people she loved much like Naruto and Kushina, and Tayuya is like Kushina in her younger days having a strong and brave girlfriend meeting your crazy mother suit that relationship well LOL!_**

**_Naruto will have both masks since the votes were high, he'll switch from time to time whenever he likes_**

**_I thank you everyone to reviewing this story giving me your support and votes thank you everyone!_**

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Mother Love**

**I don't own the Naruto Series**

**Chapter IV-Blood Wave Part 3**

**Uzumaki Resident 13 years ago:**

"Beautiful night isn't it Naruto-kun?"

Kushina Uzumaki was eight months pregnant with Naruto Uzumaki her soon to be born son. Kushina was alone in the house as Minato was at work helping the people of the village. Kushina was sitting in a rocking chair with the moonlight shining down on her.

Kushina felt her son kick, Kushina smiled and chuckle "It won't be long be honey." She told her son as Kushina sang to her to unborn child.

~Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
Til the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

Kushina smiled knowing her son will be loved no matter what he was her little star her little twinkle twinkle little star. Knowing her son will become a fine young man loved and known by all who he is. The son of the fourth Hokage the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

_"Mommy,"_

A perfect life waited for this little one a perfect life…awaits.

**13 years later:**

Kushina was alone in her house much like 13 years ago, however Kushina was lonely very lonely. She looked at the picture of her and Minato when they were young. She missed him so and wished he would be here to see their little boy growing up.

But every promise some time are broken, it always the young and the brave who die first. So young and yet so brave why the heroes always die so young why must they sacrifice themselves. Why a perfect life must go wrong?

Why was the key word that troubles Kushina's mind why?

Kushina has deal with this loneliness for 13 years, what matters to her was her son lived a happy life. A life worth to remember and to cherish Kushina promise she made a promise as a mother to give her son that life that Minato would want him to have.

There was a knot on the door. Kushina got up from her rocking chair to see who was at the door. Kushina answer it, it was Mikoto Uchiha a very good friend of Kushina.

"Mikoto what brings you here?" Kushina asked as Mikoto bring up a bottle of sake "May I come in?"

Kushina smiled "Sure."

**Seconds later:**

"So Naruto finally became a Genin I'm so happy for you Kushina." Mikoto said while she and Kushina were drinking sake together. Kushina was glad to hear this from Mikoto there were some good Uchiha in the Uchiha clan like Mikoto.

"Thank you Mikoto I always knew Naruto Would make it. I believed he would and he did." Kushina chuckle as Mikoto looked around the Uzumaki's household "The house sure is empty with your son running around. I remember when he was little he was so cute."

Kushina laugh with Mikoto "Yeah he sure was a little cute troublemaker. "

"Just like his mother." Mikoto added

"Yeah well he does have my eyes." Kushina grin

"Your grin as well."

"Ah true enough Mikoto."

The two mothers were having a good time together two good old friends bring life in the empty house.

"I know it tough being a single mother Kushina." Mikoto frown while Kushina looked at Mikoto and frown as well knowing Mikoto oldest son left Konoha eight years ago. Leaving Mikoto and her husband to raised their youngest child Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah it is but you have your family and I have mine." Kushina chuckle even though she was feeling sad on the inside, inside her heart "How your little trouble making son Sasuke?" Kushina smirk at Mikoto.

"Sasuke went on a mission with his team mates to the grass village they won't be back for a week. Life isn't easy to worry about your son coming back home safe. You would know you're a mother Kushina." Kushina could only give Mikoto a funny look "I know but I know my little boy will come back home."

"Who knows he might find a nice lady friend." Mikoto smiled while Kushina chuckle "Hope it's not a wild one."

"Like we you were?"

"Shut up!" Kushina cross her arms looked the other way acting her childish.

"There's the Kushina I know." Mikoto laughed.

Then Mikoto brought up a good question "So Kushina how long are you planning to be single?" Kushina's look sad for a moment before changing to a happy face.

"What? I raise Naruto fine on my own for 13 years I have you know. I'm not like those big butt single moms that swing around while their kids at school." Kushina wave her right hand at Mikoto while Mikoto shook her head "Kushina,"

"I'm fine being single Mikoto."

"I know you still miss him a lot." Kushina lower her head while Mikoto hear Kushina mumble to herself.

"My life isn't going so well." Mikoto said to Kushina as the red head Uzumaki look up "What you mean by that Mikoto?"

"Ever since Itachi left the household I have been raising Sasuke on my own. Fugaku has been busy with work a lot. I hadn't have sex in a long while. I don't want my youngest child to…" Mikoto sighed while Kushina stare "Mikoto move in with me." She said.

"Really?"

"I am sure Naruto won't mind having another mother or having a brother. You're doing your part right so far Sasuke I don't need to be as much pride Fugaku is. Plus I have been both a mother and father to Naruto. Plus didn't we say we want our sons to become best friends?" Mikoto nod her head as she chuckle "Yes I believe so."

"You should leave Fugaku and move in with me and Naruto-kun. Thrust me." Kushina smiled at Mikoto.

Kushina's head fell down between Mikoto's legs "I think you had too much Sake Kushina."

"Nonsense damn it!" Kushina said while Mikoto sweat-dropped "There she goes again."

And so the two mothers drank and drank through the night, Mikoto was drank she fell asleep on the couch Mikoto was sleeping heavy. She'll wake up in the morning with a little morning ill feeling. But right now Kushina knew if Mikoto lives with her then Fugaku would be jealous of his wife leaving him. Mikoto was Uchiha through married a ninja she is but pure blood Uchiha she was not.

Kushina decide to go her business.

Kushina went to the Uchiha Resident to tell Fugaku the news.

**Uchiha Resident:**

"Kushina," Fugaku said her name as it was 2 am in the morning.

"Hi, Fugaku can I come in?" Fugaku let Kushina in the household there the two sat in the living room.

"What bring you here?" he asked.

"It's about Mikoto-chan. She had a bit too much sake and well fell asleep on my couch." Fugaku sweatdrop as Kushina looked very calm about this.

"I told her not to drink so much and look what happen. Damn it." Fugaku sigh "I'll go and bring her home."

"That won't be needed." Kushina told Fugaku "Huh why that?"

"Mikoto told me she has decided she can't take it anymore and has decided she's leaving you and she's taking Sasuke with her." Kushina told Fugaku while drinking a nice warm tea.

"What, why would she do such a thing where will she go?" then Fugaku pause and stare at Kushina. The two pause with a stare at one another "I blame you for having Mikoto leave you. Maybe you were good in bed as she thought or you wasn't giving her enough what she wants. She is a woman you know and a woman has needs. I should know Mikoto is my best friend."

Fugaku eyes glow red showing his Sharingan "I beat a Sharingan users before Fugaku your no different."

"Said the woman who once had the Kyuubi your son is living proof of you and Minato's mistake." Kushina try her best not to get piss off "You know it is true, I can see it in your eyes. Your son won't find peace I know everyone knows."

"Like I care what you think…Uchiha." Kushina stare became an angry stare.

"Mikoto made a mistake being friends with you. My son Itachi took pity on you and your son and left Konoha." Kushina only smile when he said that "Pity huh? No it wasn't pity your boy was smart he sure as hell didn't want to turn into you."

"What you say!" Fugaku was pissed and Kushina was enjoying it.

"I always liked Itachi he's a good boy just like my Naruto-kun. Mikoto leaving you she doesn't want Sasuke to become like you Fugaku. She has made the right choice." Kushina got up and was about to put her tea on the kitchen table.

Fugaku came at Kushina with a kunai but Kushina side step to the right and grab a pot of hot tea and toss at Fugaku face. Fugaku fell to the ground screaming loudly as his face was burning.

"Don't FUCK with an Uzumaki got it!" Kushina kick Fugaku in the face.

Then Kushina heard the screams of Uchiha coming from outside. Kushina was about to step out and see what's going on grab Fugaku grab Kushina's right leg and stab it with his kunai.

"Ah! You son of a bitch!" Kushina kicked Fugaku in the face "Your son will be hated by all as long as he has the Kyuubi. When we the Uchiha take over Konoha your son will be on our first hit list." Fugaku has fuck both himself and the Uchiha clan over big time.

Kushina's eyes widen her heart beat was beating slow one beat at a time. Then Kushina's heart beat started to beat fast and the faster it became. Memories filled her mind the memories the painful memories losing Minato, she almost lose Naruto.

Then the little voice came back.

**"Mommy…mommy you know what to do."**

_"Yes mommy knows she…must fix this little problem."_

**"Yes mommy do it kill him kill them all every single one of them…your doing this for a good reason."**

_"Yes baby mommy knows mommy know."_

Kushina turn and grab the kitchen knife "Kushina…what are you!" Fugaku said.

Kushina didn't say anything she push Fugaku on his back and sat down on his chest. As Kushina brought the knife close to throat but first she went upward to his eyes his Sharingan.

"Fool I can use my Sharingan." Fugaku said however that was too late. Kushina blindfold herself to close her sight from the Uchiha's Sharingan. Kushina didn't know where she was stabbing Fugaku but it sound very painful.

Fugaku was stab in nose deep three inches deep in his nose. Kushina pull the knife out "I miss let me try again." Kushina stab again this time in Fugaku right cheek again Kushina tried once again she missed and stabbed Fugaku in his right ear and slowly ripped his ear in two with the kitchen knife.

Fugaku was screaming for help but no came Kushina then stab Fugaku in the right eye finally she got an eye. The sound of an eye being stabbed was heard "Yes." Kushina sound very happy like a little girl.

"HELP ME!" was Fugaku last cried was Kushina final stab was the one that did it.

With such strength she jammed the knife in Fugaku forehead Kushina was half cover in Fugaku blood.

"Sorry Fugaku but you're not gonna have my boy." Kushina left the Uchiha household of Fugaku. While on the way she was found by many Uchiha ninjas who look very upset as Kushina had blood on her clothed.

"Get her she's the one she must be she must be the one murdering everyone!" The Uchiha said. Kushina close her eyes and knew this was going to be a long night she wished Naruto was safe on his journey and that he was having a good one too.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are,  
Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky,_

On this raining night, the remaining Uchiha came at Kushina left and right Kushina made two shadow clones to back her up against the odds.

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there nothing shines upon,_

Kushina slash their throats slice their limbs as they scream the sound of blood color the walls and ground. As the rain was washing the blood off Kushina's clothed.

_Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark._

The rain stop as the night was beautiful a clear sky of the night, as Kushina see a little star while singing in her thoughts while she killed the last remaining Uchiha.

Elsewhere Naruto, Ino and Shino, and Kakashi were camping out almost near waves. The rain has stop and the night was clear and beautiful. As Naruto look up at the sky filled with stars he could have sworn he heard his mother's voice singing to him.

_He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so_

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi ask Naruto as Naruto smile and said "I'm alright Kakashi-sensei. Just thinking how beautiful the night is look at all those stars." As Kakashi look up "Yeah you should make a wish on the brightest star you see they say it brings good luck."

Naruto closed his eyes and made his wish as he listen to the song his mother was singing as her voice whisper through the wind.

_When the blazing sun is gone, when there nothing shines upon,  
Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

**Next Time-Blood wave part 4**

**Hey everyone hope you like this chapter, I have return and update this twist dark but nice story of Kushina trying to become a great mother and also being a pyschopath at the same time. **

**The next part is Naruto's turn! To the land of waves I say!**

**The second Twinkle, twinkle little star is Dead Space verison of the song which darker and creepy verison of the childern bed time song.**

**Well that's all for now and also before I go should I make a lemon between Mikoto and Kushina while Naruto is away in waves?**

**Yes or No to the lemon of two mothers.**

**Well that's all for now later everyone!**


End file.
